Near Death
by Make-My-Heart-Burst
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan. "I'm in love with you. I wasn't going to just let some hunky firefighter carry you out of the building."


South and Main was in flames. Julian had heard people as he ran past them all toward the building. The fires started in Warbler hall…people were still trapped…

He had to see if he was okay, he had to see…

The flames were bigger than he imagined. The fire department wasn't there yet. A few Warblers were huddled together, coughing and kneeling on the ground.

"Kurt," Julian ran over to him. He knew…He would understand. Kurt was coughing and his eyes were watering from the smoke. He looked up to Julian.

"There are still people inside, Evan and Ethan are trying to help, and we couldn't get them to leave…" Kurt coughed again. Julian turned toward the building on fire and ran toward it at full speed.

"No!" Kurt leapt at Julian and wrapped his arms around the actor's legs, tackling him to the ground. "Don't go in there." As if to explain why, a part of the building collapsed with a sickening crunch.

"Who's missing?" Blaine stood up, hands shaking as he took charge.

"The twins are still inside," Bailey spoke up.

"I can't find Reed," Wes added. "He was right behind me…"

"Logan's missing too…" Julian's face paled as he sat in the grass, Kurt still holding him back.

"Look!" David pointed to the school. "It's… I can't see who…" the people being pointed at were struggling, well, one of them was, Julian was sure the other was unconscious.

"Reed!" Kurt yelped, running to his friend's aid.

"We got…" the blonde twin carrying Reed stuttered profusely as he handed the weight off to Kurt. "We got separated. E…Ethan and Logan were right be…behin…behind us." Evan's hands were shaking out of control and his knees buckled as he began coughing. Julian looked to the fire, willing Ethan and Logan to come running out.

They didn't though, and Julian snapped. While all focus was on Reed and Evan, Julian booked it toward the building, jumping through flames like a mad man and only slightly hearing people calling after him.

Smoke was thick and Julian lifted his shirt around his mouth. They couldn't be far…

"HELP!" Julian followed the voices until he found what had kept Logan and Ethan from

catching up with the others.

"Oh my god," Julian said as he reached the two who were trapped under the fiery remains of a grand piano. "Ethan, are you okay, where's Logan?" Ethan grimaced but nodded.

"Logan's back here," there was a pile of debris separating them. "I don't know if he's conscious Julian." Ethan was clearly crying. "I'm holding his hand, but he hasn't moved since the piano fell."

To this day, if you were to ask Julian Larsen how he lifted that piano off of the Brightman twin and the senator's son, he'd tell you he had no clue. He could never do it again. But with the thought of the boy he was in love with dying underneath it, it was all Julian could do to not throw it across the room. Once they were free, there was no time to see if everyone was okay. Julian and Ethan both took an arm from Logan and draped it over their shoulders. Ethan was limping but together, they crashed through a broken window just as another crash signified the building was falling.

The second they reached open air, all three boys collapsed to the floor. "EVAN!" Ethan's yelling was heartbreaking to hear.

"ETHAN!" the twins collided together rolling on the floor and crying.

"15 minutes 23 seconds," David said to himself as he lifted Julian by the shoulders, Wes did the same for Logan and they dragged them away from the fire.

"Logan!" Julian tried to struggle away from David. His eyes were killing him as he crawled over to Logan's limp body. "Logan, buddy, wake up." Logan was fluttering in and out of consciousness. Julian gripped his shirt and saw red stains at the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"Jules…" Logan gasped. "Get out…fire…"

"We're out of the fire, Lo," Julian smiled in spite of himself. "Stay with me Logan…"

"Stay with me Jules…" Logan whispered and Julian could feel himself losing Logan. "I...don't leave."

"I won't leave if you don't Lo," Julian cried. Logan's grip was loosening. "Logan! Lo, stay with me…" Julian shook. The rest of the Warblers watched from around the two on the ground. A fleet of fire trucks and ambulances pulled up and began gathering the kids together. Everyone pointed to Logan and Julian, saying that Logan was worse off. Reed had come too and was being treated on site by a paramedic, as were the twins. Two EMT's came to Logan's side and hoisted him onto a stretcher. Julian ran to keep up, not letting go of Logan as he was pulled into the ambulance and brought to the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later, and Julian was asleep in a plastic chair in Logan's private hospital room. His hand gripped Logan's, even in his sleep. Derek watched from the doorway and finally stepped in, nudging Julian. "Jules…"<p>

"I'm not leaving," Julian said.

"Ten minutes, get some coffee or something…" Derek looked at Logan sadly. The doctors had been skeptical about his recovery. Hell, Derek would be too if a piano fell on him.

"I'm not leaving," Julian said and his grip on Logan's hand got tighter, almost white-knuckled.

"Ow…" Julian looked at Derek. Derek looked at Logan. Who had spoken? "Ow…Jules…"

"LOGAN!" The boys jumped and huddled around Logan as his eyes began to flutter.

"Holy shit you're alive," Julian cried.

"I'm getting the doctor; hold on, he just went to lunch or something…" Derek ran out of the room. "He's awake! Someone, anyone, LOGAN WRIGHT IS ALIVE!"

"You son of a bitch, you scared the crap out of me, you know?" Julian let go of Logan's hand, cupped the blonde's face, and kissed him hard.

"I…I uh…" Julian sat back and suddenly blushed, looking over his shoulder. Logan didn't say a word for a long while. Actually, he couldn't really speak, his throat was dry. "I should go help Derek…" He began to stand and Logan grabbed his hand. Julian froze and stared at their hands.

"Jules…" Logan croaked. "You said…you wouldn't go…" Julian immediately sat down next to Logan on the edge of his bed. He was right after all, he had promised not to leave if Logan didn't. And here he was, recovering from near-death.

Near-death…

Julian couldn't believe he almost lost Logan. What would he do without him? Could he even possibly function?

"You pulled me out of the fire," Logan whispered.

"Ethan did too actually."

"No…" Logan shook his head. "We were stuck, I remember, you saved us… you saved me."

"Yeah, well…" Julian sighed and met his eyes with Logan's. "I'm in love with you. I wasn't going to just let some hunky firefighter carry you out of the building." He smirked.

"You're in love with me?" Logan asked. Julian shrugged and looked at Logan.

"Yeah, I am," Julian said. "And I doubt that's changing anytime soon, so you're just going to have to deal with it Your Majesty." Logan, his green eyes glowing against his paler-than-normal skin gently removed his hands from Julian's. Julian's heart seemed to stop for a moment as Logan reached out and placed his hands on the side of Julian's face. "What are you…?"

"Dealing," Logan pulled Julian to him gently and brushed his lips with the actor's. He did it again and again before finally capturing him in a heart stopping kiss. They couldn't breathe, they didn't care. All that mattered was that Julian was kissing Logan and Logan was kissing Julian.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that Jules…" Logan said. "I… I always thought you were straight."

"You liked me?"

"I've thought you were hot since the day _Something Damaged_ aired on TV," Logan laughed. "And then I fell in love with you when you became my best friend." Julian thought he was pretty lucky HE wasn't hooked up to all those machines; all the heart monitors would be beeping like crazy right about now.

"Say that again Lo?" Julian pressed his forehead against Logan's. Logan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Julian grinned and looked deep into Logan's eyes.

"I love you too," Julian was going to cry again, he knew it. "So fucking much Lo…" He kissed Logan again, deeper than he ever had before. Logan, despite his exhausted state, groaned into the kiss.

"Look see Doctor," Derek pulled the physician along. He stopped short when they reached Logan's room to find Logan and Julian making out. "I…um…as you can see, Logan is rather awake now…"


End file.
